They've Heard Enough
by t0m0dAcHiNgU
Summary: Alya and Nino have other ideas about what Adrien and Marinette are actually talking about.


"Shouldn't we have called ahead?" Nino asked.

"Relax, Nino. It's Marinette. We're best friends, practically sisters. I have the privilege of NOT having to call ahead." Alya shouted as they bounded through the streets to Marinette's house. "Have you contacted Adrien?"

"No. He hasn't been answering his phone. Let me try again." Nino replied as he put out his phone again to dial Adrien.

"Ugh. He's going to ruin everything I've planned." Alya tutted.

A new movie was showing and Alya thought it would be a good opportunity to get Marinette together with Adrien again. It's a good thing Marinette has stopped stuttering and could actually maintain conversations with Adrien now. Sometimes, she can muster up a few seconds of eye contact. All that is useless though, when she doesn't even try to make a move!

 _I swear, that girl is hopeless._ Alya sighed. She had a full-proof plan. She'd buy tickets in an almost full house, so she and Nino can sit separately from them and force them to sit together in the cinema. She'd persuade them to share a popcorn and maybe even force them to drink from the same cup. If all goes well, she'd even succeed in asking Adrien to walk Marinette home instead.

She had it all planned out, except that a certain _Agreste_ is lacking attendance.

"He's still not answering. Maybe he's caught up with a photoshoot or something. Bro's hardly got time for himself now. Have you seen how tired he's been lately?" Nino reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess. This was such a perfect opportunity wasted!" cried Alya.

Nino patted Alya on the back, "That's okay. You'll get to play matchmaker again next time."

"Yeah. Let's just get Marinette. She's probably just holed up in her room with a new project. She hasn't been answering my texts or calls either."

They were at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery now and Tom and Sabine were busy. There's a long line up front and they didn't want to disturb them more than they needed to.

"Hey Tom! Hi Sabine! Just stopping by to pull Marinette out for a movie, if that's okay" said Alya as she briefly hugged both parents and went straight to the back of the bakery and up the stairs to their house.

"Oh sure! No problem." Tom said.

"Adrien's up there as well. You four have a great time out!" added Sabine.

Alya stopped. _Say what? "_ O-okay. Thanks Sabine. Will do!"

She began taking the steps two at a time, ready to bust the door open and demand an explanation. Nino was left, trying to catch up to her.

"Adrien's upstairs? With Marinette? And she didn't tell me?" _Missy, you've got some explaining to do._

"Calm down. Maybe she didn't have time to?" said Nino. He was panting as they reached the top of the stairs.

"It's Adrien we're talking about. Marinette would freak to me in less than 0.2 seconds if Adrien was even within a quarter mile radius near her." Alya scoffed.

Her hand was already on the doorknob, when she heard snippets of conversation from inside.

"Papa told me to wait ….. I have to touch it first. Okay! We're ready!" Alya froze. _Wasn't that Marinette's voice?_

"Right. Do we do it on the table?" filtered in Adrien's voice from inside.

"Where else? I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'm starting now."

 _What?_ Alya didn't know what to think. Her brain has gone haywire. _What were they doing? What the fuck did Mari mean when she said she was ready? The only thing she should've been ready for was the freaking movie!_

She wanted to know what's going on, but she was also afraid to find out. She was staring at the doorknob and contemplating on whether or not she should intrude, when she heard loud thumping noises. She could also hear panting and more talking.

"You've got to do it harder, Adrien"

"Ugh. I'm trying. Isn't what I'm doing enough? How about if I do it like this?"

"Oooh yeah. Okay. That's better."

Alya's jaw dropped. She glanced at Nino, but he's as frozen as she is. _Are those really our best friends in there? Marinette can barely stand to shake hands with Adrien before and now she's asking him to go harder? Just how fast did they get all comfortable with each other? And I didn't notice?_

"Okay. Now, we fill it up."

"How much?"

"Just slather it on. How much you like. It should still fit though."

"I got you. Okay, let me try- Oh no! I'm sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to get it all over you."

"It's fine, Adrien. Ugh. Just so sticky."

"Here, let me help wash it all off -"

 _Merde. What the hell are they trying?! Marinette, so help me God, you better explain all this!_

Alya still had her hand on the doorknob when Nino cleared his throat and said, "Well, uhm, M-Marinette doesn't seem to need you, does she? I don't think she wants to go to the movies. Maybe we shouldn't be here right now."

Alya just looked at him, "But I need an explanation for all this!"

Nino gave a sigh of exasperation. "Me too, but our sources of explanation are a tad bit busy right now, if you haven't heard. They're really trying their best in there. We should leave."

"But, but, but…" Alya sputtered "that's my best friend!"

"And mine too. Let's go Alya. You've heard enough."

As Nino steered Alya away, he distantly heard Marinette's muffled voice, "Okay. Next step is where it gets hot."

 _Adrien better give me all the details._


End file.
